teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Harris
Adrian Harris, better known as Mr. Harris or simply Harris, was a supporting character in Season 1, Season 2, and Season 3 of Teen Wolf. He was first introduced as the strict, sarcastic and rude science teacher at Beacon Hills High School who taught biology, chemistry, and physics classes. He came under intense scrutiny in the first season when it was revealed he unknowingly aided Kate Argent in causing the Hale House Fire by giving her information on how to commit arson without getting caught, which also made him a target of Peter Hale during his revenge mission. In the second season, Harris took his frustrations toward Sheriff Stilinski on his son, Stiles, by constantly putting him in detention and generally making his time in his class miserable. In the third season, he was revealed to be working with the Darach, Jennifer Blake, who was committing human sacrifices to gain the power necessary to defeat Deucalion and his Alpha Pack. However, he ended up becoming a victim in Jennifer's warrior trio of sacrifices as a result of his background in the Army, and he was strangled with a garrote around an oak tree. In a strange twist, Harris' body was apparently never found, and every mention of him since Unleashed has referred to him as "missing" rather than dead, so it is unknown what happened to his body after he was murdered. Early Life Most of Harris' life prior to the start of the series is a mystery, but it is known that he was a soldier in the United States Army, which likely contributed to his no-nonsense and extremely disciplined personality. ( ) At some point during or after his enlistment, he went to college and got a degree in science and/or education before he began teaching at Beacon Hills High School. He also developed a drinking problem at some point in his life. ( ) In late 2004 or early 2005, Harris was at a bar when he met a beautiful woman who struck up conversation with him by asking him what he did for a living while they shared numerous drinks. Upon learning that he was a chemistry teacher, she began asking him a lot of questions, and he was so excited to speak to someone who was actually interested in science (unlike his students at the high school) that he was happy to answer them. As a result of this excitement and the large amount of alcohol they drank together, he didn't even question why she was curious to know how to melt the lock off of a bank vault, dissolve a body to get away with murder, and start a fire to get away with arson. He never learned her name or where she was from, but did take note of the unique pendant necklace she was wearing that had a wolf on it. A week later, when the Hale House burned down in a fire that killed anywhere between eight and eleven members of the Hale family, Harris realized that he had unknowingly made himself an accomplice to the crime; though he did seem to feel guilt about the act, he ultimately chose not to go to the authorities to tell them what happened, as he knew he would be charged as well and lose his career as a teacher. Harris implied in his interview with Sheriff Stilinski in early 2011 that it was this event that led him to get sober. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf Season 1 In Pack Mentality, Harris saw that Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski were discussing the recent attack of Garrison Myers and made the decision to separate them, forcing Scott to sit across the room. He then snarkily told them to let him know if the separation anxiety became too much, indicating he knew how close the two are. In The Tell, Harris reminded his homeroom class of that evening's parent-teacher conferences and took pleasure in pointing out that any student with below a C average was required to attend with their parents. When he noticed that Scott, who was skipping school with Allison Argent to celebrate her birthday, was absent, he asked the class if anyone had seen him. He then took note of the fact that Stiles was doing a lot of highlighting in his textbook and made a snide remark about this being a chemistry class and not a coloring class. That night, Harris conducted his conferences with his students' parents. First, he spoke with David Whittemore and his wife about their son Jackson Whittemore, who Harris described as unusually driven. David mentioned that they were aware of his overachieving tendencies and had hoped that he would eventually give himself a break from the immense pressure he puts on himself before adding that they thought it had something to do with being adopted. Harris correctly assumed that Jackson had never met his biological parents, which David confirmed before admitting he believed that his son was trying to make them proud despite that fact. Harris' next conference was with Melissa McCall, and he pointed out that Scott, who was doing poorly in his class, was meant to be there as well before Melissa called him to attempt to remind him of this fact. When she was unable to get a hold of him, Harris decided to move on without him and wasted no time informing her that not only was Scott's mind rarely focused on school, but that he had missed a lot of classes as well, including all of his classes that day. Melissa was not pleased by Harris' suggestion that Scott's recent change in behavior was due to a lack of a male authority figure and informed him that she and Scott were both much better off without Scott's father in their lives, but when Adrian somewhat rudely asked her if Scott felt the same way, she had no response. In Heart Monitor, Harris saw several students viciously beating Scott up outside after Stiles keyed one of their cars and blamed it on him as a test of his control over his lycanthropy. He then broke up the fight and called them idiots before demanding to know what they were doing. However, after Scott's attackers fled the scene, Harris seemed entirely unsympathetic about Scott's injuries. In Lunatic, when Scott walked into Harris' classroom and made a beeline for where Allison, who had recently broken up with him, was sitting, Harris immediately separated them and sent Scott to his seat. He then began passing out tests for the class to take, though, for some reason, it appeared to be an Economics test rather than Chemistry. Suddenly, the effects of the impending full moon hit Scott, causing him to begin to hallucinate that the words were rearranging themselves on his test paper. When Scott rushed out of the classroom to the locker room to calm down, followed by a worried Stiles, Harris was appalled and called after them, to no avail. In Wolf's Bane, Harris was cornered at the high school late at night by the Alpha. Just then, Derek Hale arrived to scare him away before demanding to know why Harris was on his sister Laura's list of people to talk to when she returned to Beacon Hills. Unfortunately, before Derek could get any answers from Harris, the police showed up, forcing Derek to flee. Unfortunately for Harris, Sheriff Stilinski returned the next night to question Harris on why the "serial killer" had come after him, forcing Harris to tell him his involvement in the Hale House Fire six years earlier; Harris had met a beautiful woman in a bar, with whom he shared many drinks, and who asked him many questions about his work. Harris was so grateful to have someone as interested in chemistry as he was that he didn't question why she wanted to know how to use chemistry to commit crimes, including setting a fire without evidence. However, the next week, when the Hale House burned down, Harris realized that he was essentially an accomplice in the arson and kept his mouth shut about it, afraid that by coming clean, he would be ending his teaching career. When Stilinski asked him if he knew the woman's name or where she was from, Harris admitted that he didn't, but that he would give him the same information he gave Laura Hale when she came to speak to him before her death-- a drawing of the pendant necklace the woman was wearing when he met her. Harris then told Sheriff that if he found the woman wearing that necklace, he would find his arsonist, not knowing that the owner had already given the necklace to her niece]. Harris looked guilty and nervous when Stilinski reminded him that the Hale House Fire wasn't just arson, which is the destruction of property; it was actually murder due to the eight to eleven people killed in the fire's wake. Season 2 In Omega, Harris noticed Stiles talking to Scott in chemistry class and told him to be quiet before he was tempted to give him detention for the rest of his high school career. When Stiles asked if he could do that, Harris informed him that his voice had the ability to trigger the only impulse he had ever had to "strike a student repeatedly and violently." He then sentenced Stiles to afternoon detention, and when Scott looked as though he was about to argue, Harris asked him if he, too, wanted detention, causing him to shut his mouth. That afternoon, Stiles sat in detention in Harris' classroom for an hour before getting up to leave, but Harris stopped him and informed him that his detentions were an hour and a half. When Stiles protested that he couldn't do that, Harris insisted that he could before bringing up Sheriff Stilinski's "judicious" treatment when he was under investigation in the Kate Argent case. He went on to say that it was Stilinski's treatment toward him that led Harris to decide to make Stiles his "personal project," and that Stiles would henceforth be benefiting from "the best that strict discipline has to offer." Stiles quickly shut up and sat down when Harris threatened to keep him there all night if he continued to disobey him. In Shape Shifted, after Scott and Stiles realized that Isaac Lahey had been turned into a Werewolf by Derek Hale, they purposely threw wadded up paper at Harris' head so that he would send them to the principal's office. Their intention was to then intercept Jackson Whittemore, who was also in the principal's office and who was in the middle of telling Sheriff Stilinski about how the recently-murdered Mr. Lahey had been extremely abusive to Isaac, making Isaac a prime suspect in his death. However, after new principal Gerard Argent had talked to Scott and Stiles, he insisted that at least one of them needed to be punished, leading Stiles to ultimately take one for the team and be given detention that afternoon with Harris, since Scott needed to find Isaac before that night's full moon, when he would transform for the first time. Stiles took advantage of the detention to create a plan to simultaneously deal with Scott's impending transformation while also breaking Isaac out of jail. When got out to meet Allison, he informed her that Harris had kept him for several hours and kept hold of his phone the entire time, indicating that Harris was continuing his strict and disciplinarian treatment toward him. In Venomous, Harris gave the chemistry class a brief lecture regarding the "infinite stupidity" he had encountered as a teacher before explaining that he had come up with a new system to make up for the "plague of ignorance" in the class that involved the students pairing up for their experiment and then rotating stations. He was not amused by the class' recent obsession with the secretly recently-turned Werewolf Erica Reyes and sternly informed them that he didn't ask for volunteers before he began supervising the stations as they switched every five minutes or so. Once the class was nearly over, Harris explained that each station should have successfully created a sugar crystal that they could eat, though he did not seem surprised that Scott and Stiles's experiment had turned into a pasty white substance, since they were both too busy trying to keep Erica and Isaac from being able to poison Lydia with Kanima venom. In Restraint, Harris reluctantly gave Scott a chance to make up the chemistry exam that he missed due to dealing with the side effects of the full moon in Lunatic. However, Scott kept his supernaturally-enhanced hearing focused on Allison, who had tried to confront Jackson (who had recently been revealed as the Kanima). When he heard Jackson attacking her, Scott attempted to leave class, but Harris refused to allow him to walk out until he finished his test. Harris looked visibly appalled by Scott's behavior when he quickly filled in the rest of his answers as "C" before rushing out the door to help Allison. After Scott's confrontation with Jackson led to an epic fight in the boy's locker room that spilled out into the hallway, Harris heard the commotion and came out into the hall. It was there that he found Erica holding Jackson back from harming Scott, who was being held back by Stiles, and Allison standing next to Matt Daehler, who had just been passing by and who looked alarmed. Not knowing or caring about what had just happened, Harris sentenced all six of them to detention in the library, where he ordered them to sit quietly at separate tables of two. Though Harris clearly loathed the lot of them, he still gave preferential treatment to Jackson, who was still suffering after-effects from his transformation into a Kanima. Eventually, Harris decided that he was going to leave, but that the rest of the kids in detention would not be leaving until they were finished re-shelving all of the books. In Raving, Stiles spotted Harris' car outside of the warehouse where a rave was being held that night, as it was identifiable by the bumper sticker which read "Imagination is more important than Knowledge-- Einstein" on the back. Inside, Matt and Allison, who were there on a date, ran into Harris, who was attending the rave with a very young blonde woman. Harris rudely informed the teenagers that his date was twenty-one before walking away, muttering under his breath that he knew they would run into his students. Season 3A In Unleashed, Harris was teaching physics class, which included Danny Mahealani, Scott McCall, and Isaac Lahey. Isaac, who was becoming increasingly agitated by the way that the "Alpha twins," Ethan and Aiden, were messing with the Beacon Hills Werewolves. Eventually, his anger got the better of him, and Isaac rushed out of class under the guise of going to the restroom. Knowing that Isaac was going to get into trouble, Scott attempted to follow after him, but Harris refused, insisting that he only allowed bathroom passes one at a time, and that even if Scott's bladder exploded right then and there, he would still tell him to wait. After hearing the commotion in the hallway from where Aiden was purposely beating Ethan up to blame the fight on Isaac, Harris rushed out and immediately did what the twins assumed he would do, which is believe that Isaac had beaten Ethan up and sentence him to lunchtime detention. During lunchtime detention, Harris paired Isaac up with Allison Argent, who had been given detention by Ms. Morrell. When Isaac, who wasn't fond of Allison due to her Hunter heritage and history with the Hale Pack, asked Harris if he could be partnered with someone else, Harris took pleasure in Isaac's discomfort and insisted that he and Allison would be re-stocking the supply closet together. Later that day, Lydia had found that the mysterious Druid who was performing human sacrifices had captured the band instructor and met up with Stiles Stilinski and Alan Deaton to investigate. The three realized that the killer had finished her "virgin" trio of sacrifices and was now killing "warriors," leading Stiles and Lydia to determine that Harris, who was a former Army soldier, would be their next target. Sure enough, Harris was in the middle of grading papers in his classroom when he started to hear the killer's chanting and quickly disappeared. When Lydia, Stiles, and Deaton made it to the classroom to warn Harris, the science teacher was already gone, leading the trio to start searching his classroom for clues. It was then that Deaton found that Harris had left a warning on his graded tests, which spelled out "Darach," a word that, according to Deaton, meant a Dark Druid who had taken the wrong path. This led them to realize that Harris had been working with the Darach before being taken as a sacrifice himself. At the end of the episode, Harris was seen in the Beacon Hills Preserve in the pouring rain with a long length of cord pinning him to a tree by his neck. He pleaded with the Darach, who wasn't seen on screen, by claiming that the Darach still needed him to prevent "them" (presumably the Hale Pack, Alpha Pack, and the group who would eventually become known as the McCall Pack) from figuring out who they were. Despite this, the Darach apparently killed Harris anyway by strangling him with the cord across his throat, making him the third "warrior" sacrifice, though as far as it is known, Harris' body was never found. In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Harris was mentioned by Jennifer Blake, the English teacher who was acting as a substitute teacher for Harris' science classes. When she was explaining why she was there, she accidentally slipped up and stated that Harris was "missing" before backtracking and claiming that he was actually home sick, which was one of several hints that Jennifer was actually the Darach. In Illuminated, Harris was mentioned again during a conversation between Aiden and Lydia Martin; when Aiden asked Lydia why her mother, Natalie Martin, was teaching their biology class, Lydia pointed out that it was because she was filling in for Harris, who she claimed had started a new profession as "human sacrifice," indicating that while the public story seemed to be that Harris had mysteriously gone missing, Lydia and the other members of the McCall Pack knew better and had figured out that he was, indeed, one of the Darach's sacrifices. Personality Adrian was characterized by his dry wit and sarcasm, as well as his strict, disciplinarian personality. He also had sadistic traits, as he enjoyed giving students detention and has used these detentions to punish students he doesn't like, such as Stiles Stilinski, whose father Sheriff Stilinski Harris resented for figuring out that he was an accomplice in the Hale House Fire. Harris was passionate about science, especially chemistry, and hated the fact that his students and most of the people he knew couldn't care less about it, which made him easily manipulated by Kate Argent when she showed enthusiastic interest in listening to him talk about various scientific theories. Harris was also concerned about his own well-being above anyone else's, as he hid his involvement as an accomplice in the Hale House Fire and the Darach murders in an effort to ensure that his own life was not ruined by getting arrested, which conflicted with his usually rule-abiding nature. Despite Harris' dislike for most of his students, he has shown some concern for at least some of his students, namely Jackson Whittemore, as he seemed to appreciate Jackson's overachieving personality in comparison to his peers, whom Harris saw as lazy and willfully ignorant. He also seemed to have a weakness for beautiful women, especially younger ones, as evidenced by his a barely-legal date at the rave in Raving, whom his students mistook for someone their age. This is also likely another reason why he was easily manipulated into helping Kate Argent and Jennifer Blake with their respective murders, as they were both beautiful young women who were skilled at using seduction to get what they wanted. Physical Appearance Harris was a man of medium stature and lean build with pale, almost sallow white skin, straight brown hair that he wore slicked back, and brown eyes. His style leaned toward the traditional, as he was typically seen wearing business-formal clothing for work that included suits, dress shirts, and ties in neutral colors such as black, brown, green, and cream. He also wore dark, wire-framed glasses, though they appeared to only be for reading, as he was not wearing them during his date at the rave. Skills and Abilities As a human, Harris had no supernatural powers. However, he was a highly intelligent man whose expert knowledge of chemistry could be applied to criminal acts, such as melting the lock of a bank vault, dissolving a human body in acid, and causing a fire that would likely not be identified as arson. Due to his military background, it is likely that he had knowledge of close-quarters combat, firearms, and other weaponry as well, though he did not demonstrate this knowledge on screen. Trivia *Though it appeared that Harris was strangled by Jennifer Blake while bound to a tree in Unleashed, it has been implied on many occasions that his body was never found. Though members of the McCall Pack seem to know that he was killed, everyone else appears to be under the impression that he is still missing. *Out of all of the students Harris was shown to have through the series, he seemed to be the most fond of Jackson Whittemore, and the least fond of Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, and Isaac Lahey. *He was indirectly in involved in the Hale House Fire by giving Kate Argent the information necessary to set the fire without leaving evidence as to her involvement. This nearly got him killed by Peter Hale when he recovered from his burns enough to track down and kill everyone involved in the fire in revenge for the loss of his family. *He was directly involved in the sacrifices committed by the Darach by helping her find suitable targets for her five-fold knot sacrifice ritual. This assistance was ultimately his downfall, as he presumably became her third "warrior" sacrifice. *Harris was also initially believed to be the person behind the Kanima murders in Season 2 due to Matt Daehler repeatedly borrowing his car without Harris knowing so that he himself would not be a suspect when he sent Jackson, the newly-turned Kanima, to do his bidding. *Harris was one of several characters stated to have struggled with drug and alcohol addiction, including his fellow high school teacher Bobby Finstock, Noah Stilinski, Rafael McCall, and Josh Diaz. *Harris was also one of several characters with a military background, including Noah Stilinski, Elias Stilinski, Vernon Boyd, Kyle, and the band teacher. Gallery Adrian harris.png Adrian_Harris0.png Harris_at_desk.jpg Harris.png Mr._Harris.jpg S1_Mr._Harrish.jpg 1x05_Harris.png Adrian harris wolf's bane 1.jpg Adrian harris wolf's bane 2.gif Adrian harris wolf's bane.jpg Adrian harris shape shifted.gif Adrian harris venomous.gif Adrian harris raving 1.gif Adrian harris raving.jpg Adrian harris unleashed.gif 3x04_Adrian_Harris.jpeg Adrian harris death unleashed.png Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Beacon Hills High School Employees Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Darach Sacrifice Victims